


sweet

by skyispurple



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Not too graphic tho, They love each other so much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyispurple/pseuds/skyispurple
Summary: "I fucking knew it! You're a vampire!"Dejun snorts as that sentence leaves Guanheng's mouth.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	sweet

“I fucking knew it! You’re a _vampire!_ ”

Dejun snorts as that sentence leaves Guanheng’s mouth. He tries to gain his composure while Guanheng is being proud of himself for being able to connect the dots. They’re currently having desserts on Dejun’s couch, right after a delectable meal made by the young chef, Guanheng. “What– What makes you say that?” Dejun asks with a cough.

“Well,” Guanheng places his palm under his chin, arranging his words in his head. “First, you’re allergic to garlic.” He points at Dejun’s wide kitchen. “There’s not even a single clove of garlic in there. I had a hard time when I was preparing for our meal the other day, you know.” Dejun laughs airly when his lover brings his lips together in a thin line. _Exactly like a polite cat._

“Secondly, you’re allergic to the sun. Each time we meet outside, it’s always raining. Or, at least it’s cloudy, and the temperature? Never that high. Other than that, we always meet at your house. Oh, oh! You never come to my house unless I invite you!” Guanheng holds a finger up in the air. Dejun watches him with crossed arms, waiting for him to finish talking. No, _listing._ Their ice creams on the coffee table beside them are melting, long forgotten.

“And then, your house doesn’t even have any mirrors. And before you ask, of course I would notice this. I was searching for your mirror for so long because I–” “–Because you wanna check yourself out, right?” Dejun cuts him off before sighing softly, with a faint smile. Guanheng grins. “You know me so well.”

“So,” Dejun starts, raising one of his thick eyebrows. “Is that it?” 

The other guy shrugs. “That’s all I got for now.”

“Okay. My turn.” Dejun clears his throat. They both move in their own position to get comfortable. “Guanheng, aren’t you just listing vampire stereotypes?”

Guanheng pouts. Now, he’s the one who is crossing his arms. “How else can I describe a vampire then?” The older one lets out a chuckle. “Look, I’ll tell you why some of your assumptions are wrong, okay?” 

“The first one,” he pulls out his index finger from his fist as if counting the numbered list Guanheng just spit out. “The garlic allergy. No, I’m not allergic to it. I just don’t like the taste of it. How do people like it anyway? It’s ridiculous.” Dejun shakes his head while completely ignoring Guanheng whining ‘it adds flavor to foods!’

“The second one, the sun allergy.” He holds up his middle finger too now. “Again, I just don’t like it. It’s too bright for my eyes.” Guanheng frowns, he glances at dejun curiously. “Now _that’s_ ridiculous. You expect me to believe that?” “Up to you, baby,” Dejun replies with a smug smile, making Guanheng groans.

“And I haven’t gone to your house uninvited simply because I was being polite. I mean… You live with your family.” “Okay, that one I can accept.” Both of them smile sheepishly. Guanheng brings up the one time his eldest sister almost caught them making out in his room. Despite the embarrassment of it, they let out loud giggles. Dejun says they almost gave her a heart attack, and Guanheng replies with an ‘I’m glad we didn’t.’ They laugh again.

Guanheng snaps out of his thoughts when their laughter dies down. “Wait,” he mutters. Dejun slightly widens his eyes. “What about the last one?” 

“Oh, that. It’s because I can’t see myself in them, so there’s no use in having one.”

“Ohh.”

Pause.

“Wait, what?!” Guanheng snaps his head towards Dejun, while he looks away while covering his mouth with the back of his hand after seeing his boyfriend’s reaction. Not because he slipped a piece of precious information out of his mouth – oh, he doesn’t really care about that – but it’s because Guanheng’s face is too hilarious to look at.

“Dejun– Dejun! Look at me. So I was right? You are a vampire?” Dejun nods as a reply.

“Waa!!! Oprah gif!!” Guanheng yells as he reenacts The Oprah 1997 gif. Dejun groans, looking away while mumbling, “This is exactly why I hate millennials.” Guanheng grins until his eyes turn to the shape of two crescents. “But you love me.” Dejun rolls his eyes at that. “Unfortunately, I do.”

His smile softens, and he asks, “So, how old are you really?” He watches Dejun’s index finger moves and touches his own chin, making it seem like he’s thinking hard. “I think… Two hundred and a half.” Guanheng gape immediately. “You’re kidding.”

Dejun grins. “Of course I am.” He yelps when receives a loud smack on his bicep.

“I’m twenty-three. The same age as you, like I told you before.”

“Oh?” Guanheng tilts his head a little to the left. “Then, how long have you been a vampire?”

“Five years I think.” 

Guanheng lets out a huge gasp. “A baby vampire!”

“Shut up.” Dejun gives his lips a quick peck, which makes him giggle. He continues to question, “How did you become a vampire?” 

Dejun hums before answering, “My father converted me before he disappears.”

“Converted as in…” “Yeah.” “Oh.” Guanheng pauses.

“Tell me more about vampires!” He wraps his arms around his lover’s waist, resting the left side of his face on Dejun’s chest. Dejun slowly falls on his back on the couch, Guanheng lets out a wince when his arms are trapped in between Dejun’s body and the couch. The older apologizes, half sincere though, then removes Guanheng’s arms from his hips and pulls him into an embrace instead. The younger relaxes at the sudden warmth.

“It’s not really that interesting, actually. We still live like humans, it’s just that we’re a lot stronger, and our injuries heal faster.” Dejun explains. Guanheng gasps, “That means all this time, whenever I pinch and smack you, you faked those whines?” He hears giggles in response. “Maybe I did– Wait, no! Don’t– Guanheng!” Dejun suffers from laughter when Guanheng tickles his stomach.

Once he is satisfied, Guanheng stops before reaching for his boyfriend’s cheeks to pinch them. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

“How about shapeshifting? Can you turn into a bat?” Guanheng asks again. This time, Dejun lets out a groan. “I can. But, I decided to never do that again.” Before Guanheng could ask why, he replied with a frown, “It made me so uncomfortable. I remember shifting into a bat when I was taught to do it, and it became the worst experience in my life. Ever.” Guanheng glances at Dejun while his lips turn into a pout. His index finger moves and pokes Dejun’s right cheek multiple times, attempting to take the frown off his lover’s beautiful face. “Poor my Xiao Dejun.”

The corners of Dejun’s mouth rise. He could never forget how loving Guanheng makes him feel. Ever since he met him, his days are never dull. Guanheng is the most understanding person he has ever encountered. Never not funny, never not adorable, and never not the best.

Even when he’s coming out as a vampire to him. 

“I’m so glad to have you here with me.” Guanheng kisses Dejun’s lower lip after he hears that sentence come out of Dejun’s mouth. “Cheesy.”

They shift, Dejun feels Guanheng’s warm breaths on his neck. “Are you immortal?” 

“My mother said that I am, unless someone comes and kills me with a rare material weapon or something, I don’t really know.”

“That’s not fair! I wanna be immortal too.”

Dejun tilts his head low. “You do?” Guanheng nods a little too enthusiastically.

“Well,” Dejun’s hand grabs the back of the sofa for support to sit up. Guanheng, who also sits up due to his ‘mattress’ rising up, looks at him with confusion in his eyes. “I can do that,” Dejun whispers, loud enough for both of them to hear.

“What do you mean–” And Guanheng’s gears in his brain work themselves. “Oh,” he realizes. “Yeah, _oh._ ” Dejun mocks his pretty boyfriend.

“I just have to take some of your blood, and then you will have to do the same to me.”

“You mean, you'll bite me and then I'll bite you back?”

Dejun giggles. “Exactly.”

As Guanheng tries to process this whole thing, Dejun runs his own fingers through Guanheng’s sleek faded pink hair. Guanheng feels Dejun’s hands resting on his shoulders. “I will be a vampire, like you?” he asks. Dejun nods, smiling adoringly. 

Guanheng licks the bottom of his lip, eyes glancing at Dejun’s tiny but sharp fangs. It’s not like he will ever regret this, so why not, right? “Okay.” 

Dejun moves closer to him, wrapping his legs around Guanheng’s slender waist. His hands are already cupping his lover’s face. “Ready?” Guanheng nods in response. “I won’t die, right?” Dejun chuckles. “Not if you trust me.”

Guanheng discovered three things at the end of the day. One, his boyfriend is a vampire. Two, he likes it when his boyfriend’s fangs are buried in his neck. And three, Dejun’s blood tastes very, _very_ sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii i hope u enjoyed reading this!!! i had a great time writing , thank you to mich and maya for helping me hehehe i love u twoooo


End file.
